Reincarnation
by flamirdranco1
Summary: What if planeswalkers were real? What if they get reincarnated when the new versions of the cards are printed? Read to find out! Ships: ChandraxJace not really as a couple, but as really close friends (Though I wish they were a couple :D) Rated T for mild cussing
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Every time there is a new version of the same planeswalker, it means that the planeswalker has reincarnated into another person. However, it takes time for the new planeswalker to discover his or her powers. When they do, they are made into a new card. During the time when they don't know their powers, the card is not printed into new sets...

* * *

Chandra Nalaar dashed through the dark landscape. A crowd of zombies relentlessly pursued her, moaning. Their leader, Liliana Vess, sat atop the crowd, supported by a group of zombies.

"Run, you little hothead, run!" The necromancer cackled with glee. "You'll run out of energy soon!"

A zombie managed to get a hold of Chandra's ankle, making her trip. The horde of zombies started to gain on her, suppressing her. Chandra's eyes started glowing, hair started to burn. Her body burst into flames, reducing the surrounding zombies into ashes. She once again tried to escape the horde.

Chandra had managed to burn most of the zombies when she saw a cliff cutting off her escape route . She looked down. Below was the sea, violently crashing against the wall of the cliff. She wouldn't be able to survive the fall. Without warning, Liliana grabbed Chandra's neck and turned her face towards the necromancer. Chandra could see the runes on her skin glowing a purplish color as she chanted a spell, smiling maliciously. Immediately, Chandra felt her body decaying, strength leaving her limbs by the second. Her breathing rate became uneven as her organs started to malfunction. With the last of her strength, she released her spark. A bright, red aura emerged from her body, which became limp, and disappeared into the night. Liliana tossed the pyromancer's body into the ocean, never to be seen again.

"Nobody stands in the way between me and Jace… Nobody."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEY STILL AREN'T PRINTING ANY NEW CHANDRA CARDS!?"

Charlene fixed her eyes on the storekeeper, who kept her updated on any news on Magic: the Gathering. She wore an expression of sheer anger and impatience.

"I'm sorry, Charlene." The storekeeper, Bill, apologized. "I don't know why they haven't been printing Chandra since M15. Why not just accept it and stop hating on the new red planeswalker, Clea Lanock?" Charlene shook her head. "Sorry, but Chandra is the original badass red planeswalker. Clea Lanock? Psh. Ripoff." With that, she stormed out of the shop.

Charlene got into her car and drove to school. _It's already M18 soon..._ Charlene thought. _Why isn't there a new Chandra card?_ She arrived just in time for lunch period; her classes didn't commence just yet. She walked around the campus until she found her fellow Magic players in their usual spot. She saw her friends, Solena and Cameron, who were in a middle of a game.

"Who's winning?" Charlene asked them. Cameron wore a face of delight while Solena sighed. "His deck is so annoying," complained Solena. "It's always one counterspell after another. And, his Roil Elemental is taking all of my Humans aw- HEY! YOU DID _NOT_ JUST TAKE MY HERO OF BLADEHOLD!" Cameron smiled with mischief. "Yes I did."

Charlene laughed, then stopped abruptly, unnoticed by her two friends. Cameron's blue deck reminded her of her old boyrfriend, Jason. They had a nice relationship, but then high school graduation came, separating the two on different paths.

"You want to battle?" Charlene turned her head and saw another of the group, Kaleb, holding his deck. Charlene nodded, and proceeded to take out her deck box, smiling.

"Bad choice."

* * *

"Explosive Impact, so that's five damage, along with Fire Servant, making that ten, and my two Pyromancer's Gauntlets, making that twelve damage. Leaving you at two life."

Kaleb's Infect deck was usually effective, but each Glistener Elf and Blighted Agent he sent out succumbed to Charlene's quick burns. Desperate to pull it off, Kaleb drew his next card: Phyrexian Swarmlord. He played it, hoping to see it survive one turn without getting burned.

"In response to that..." Charlene tried to say as she was eating her sandwich.

_No no no no stop it!_ Kaleb thought madly._ That's my last hope!_

"Just kidding." Charlene announced. Kaleb was about to let out a sigh of relief when Charlene threw a card on top of the Phyrexian Swarmlord while saying, "Psych!" Kaleb observed the card, and to his horror, it was Chandra's Outrage.

"That dies, and you have zero life. Good game." Charlene reached out her hand, which Kaleb shook grudgingly.

"You know…" Kaleb said to Charlene. She averted her attention from her sandwich to him. "What?" Charlene asked. "Your deck and personality is like Chandra." Kaleb answered.

"I've noticed, and everyone tells me that." Charlene replied. "It's just sad that there hasn't been a new Chandra card the past few years."

"Well, it can't be helped." The bell rang, informing the students to go to their classes. All of the Magic: the Gathering players started gathering their belongings and started towards their classes.

_But seriously…_ Charlene thought to herself as she was about to enter her Physics class. _Why aren't they printing Chandra anymore?_

* * *

"Damn it, why did they give so much homework?"

Charlene was sitting at her desk in her apartment, working on the countless worksheets and textbook assignments her teachers had assigned students to do over the weekend.

"You know what? Screw this! I'll do it tomorrow!" Charlene slammed her pencil against the desk, then stood up and stretched. She noticed her small, red folder. She opened it up. Inside was every single Chandra card Charlene could get her hands on: Lorwyn, Duel Decks special editions, every Core set, Zendikar… The collection stopped at M15.

"Wish they'd start reprinting Chandra…" Charlene muttered. "Why aren't they?"

Charlene, already dressed in her pajamas, crawled into bed and pulled her covers over her head. She thought of the "good ol' days" where Chandra was in Standard, the place where harlene dominated the battlefield. Thinking of her old "reign", she drifted off to sleep.

It was quiet late at night. No cars driving, no crickets chirping, no sounds. The only light visible outside was emanating from the street lamps, which were starting to grow dim. Suddenly, a faint, red light shone outside of Charlene's window. The light grew brighter and brighter until a red aura was hovering outside the window. It passed through the window and floated over Charlene's bed. After a while, it entered Charlene's body. A shadow of the now reincarnated pyromancer flickered around the sleeping girl.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Whew! Editor finally got online!

**Chapter 2**

"All right, you wrote down all of these notes, right? If you did, then have a nice winter break!"

Charlene hurriedly jotted down the last few sentences of her Literature teacher's lecture, then started packing her school supplies. She was looking forward to the Friday Night at the cardstore. It was Modern, the only thing close to Standard in Charlene's perspective. She drove home and spent the remaining hours before the event editing her deck. She took out the unnecessary lands to even out the ratio, replaced burns with even more powerful instants and sorceries. She was just about to place her deck inside its deck box when the door to her apartment was knocked on in a hurried way. Charlene got up and darted to her door, feeling as if it was an emergency.

She opened the door to find what seemed like a Jace Beleren cosplayer, covered in scratches and bruises, teetering to and fro.

"Holy-" Charlene nearly cursed. "Are you okay!?" The man slumped to the ground, unconscious. Charlene started shaking him lightly. "Oy, wake up." The man gave no sign of motion. "Hey, this isn't funny. Wake up." Still no sign.

Groaning, Charlene lifted the cosplayer's arm over her shoulders and started to drag him over to her couch. She took off the gauntlets to observe his injuries. There were many, including shallow cuts and countless bruises. Charlene went to her cabinets, rummaging around until she found bandages and alcohol wipes to treat the cuts. After a while, the man's arms were covered in numerous bandages. Charlene reached towards the cloak to remove the hood and find more injuries. When she had completely removed the hood, she gasped.

The cosplayer was Jason.

Charlene couldn't believe it. There was the same black hair. The same accidental scar running down his right cheek, the one she had given him when their pens had acted as swords. Tears were about to stream down Charlene's face. She had finally rediscovered her boyfriend after many months, and he was brutally injured.

But why was Jason cosplaying Jace when there weren't any conventions or events taking place? Charlene thought he might have traveled here for her to see him in his cosplay and got into a fight with some street thugs. Charlene was going to treat the wounds on Jason's face when suddenly,

"Chandra… found her… I finally found Chandra…"

Jason became silent once more.

Charlene was confused. _Find Chandra?_ She pondered. _But, she's just a really epic card… Did he search stores for a Chandra card?_ Charlene resumed treating Jason's wounds, puzzled. When he started to look as if he wasn't brutally injured, but just tripped in a bizarre way, Charlene packed her stuff and went out to her tournament after leaving a note for Jason.

* * *

Jason woke up hours later on Charlene's sofa, puzzled on how he had ended up there in the first place.

_Oh right…_ Jason remembered._ I saw Charlene before I collapsed. This must be her apartment._ He tried to sit up, but winced in pain. He looked down at his body and saw that he was covered in many bandages. _Dammit Liliana…_

Jason noticed that he was still in Jace's attire. He started casting a spell to change his clothes to normal fashion. Struggling to ignore the pain, he sat up and saw the note next to him, which he opened.

_Hey Jason, long time no see._

_First things first. How the hell did you get here? I mean, didn't you go to a university that's far from here?_

_Second, since when did you cosplay? I mean, that's a really good Jace cosplay, but seriously, you didn't seem like a cosplayer before we graduated._

_Finally, you sleep-talked about finding Chandra. What does that mean?_

_For now, you should rest. I'll be back soon._

_Charlene_

Jason put the letter back on the little table next to the couch. He stood up, grimacing from the pain, and hobbled over to the window, being vigilant in case of any signs of Liliana. He heard a key being inserted in the knob, and the door opened. Charlene walked in and eyed Jason curiously, then surveyed the room before looking at Jason again.

"Where the hell is your cosplay costume?"

Jason was quiet for a few moments. "I… have to talk to you about something."

"Well, obviously. You arrived at my apartment in a Jace cosplay, covered in bruises and cuts, you muttered something about finding Chandra, and your cosplay just disappeared into oblivion. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"... Where should I begin…"

Jason sat down on the couch. He eyed Charlene with intensity. "Charlene…"

"I'm Jace."

Charlene was quiet. "Yeah, and I'm Chandra." She retorted sarcastically.

"That is actually true." Charlene looked dumbfounded. "Y-you're not making any reference between us, are you? Like, the Jace and Chandra ship?" She asked, personally thinking that was a kind of cheesy way to get the relationship back together..

"No. Do you want to know why Chandra hasn't been printed in the past few core sets?" Charlene nodded with enthusiasm. "It's because Chandra was killed by Liliana two years ago."

"... Killed? But, how does that refer to me being Chandra?"

"You see," explained Jason. "When a planeswalker dies, if they're quick and have enough energy, they release their spark. It's basically an essence, or spirit, of the planeswalker. For example, there's Venser. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to release his spark, so he died. Anyway, the spark would then travel across the Multiverse to find someone that would be compatible to hold the spirit of the planeswalker and still imitate the planeswalker flawlessly."

"So you're saying…"

"Charlene, you're the reincarnation of Chandra."

Silence.

Charlene burst into laughter. "Man, Jason! That's the best prank you've ever pulled on me!"

"I'm serious!" Jason yelled. "Look, Liliana's on my trail now, so I went around the Multiverse looking for the Chandra incarnate, which is, conveniently, you!"

"Yeah, and you expect me to believe that?" Charlene chuckled.

Jason sighed. "I didn't want to do this…" He cast a spell.

Immediately, Charlene witnessed visions of Jason's adventures. She was watching how Jace, or Jason, discovered the Implicit Maze with Niv-Mizzet, Liliana pursuing him, when,

"Charlene, are you okay?"

Charlene snapped out of Jason's conjured visions to find that she was lying on the floor. Jason helped her up.

"W-what just happened?" Charlene whispered.

"Sorry about that." Jason apologized. "I probably overdid it, didn't I?" Charlene nodded.

"... So that proves that you are Jace." Charlene concluded. "But how does that make me Chandra?"

"Do we know anyone else that has the same characteristics of Chandra and the same views as her?" Charlene had no answer. "Exactly."

Charlene kept talking. "There are other people in the Multiverse. How do you know it's _me_?" She felt herself getting annoyed and infuriated. Her hair started to spark. Then, she burst. "DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF THAT I'M CHANDRA!?" When she hollered those words, Charlene's hair ignited into wild infernos and her hands burst into flames, emitting a small fireball that went flying towards Jason. He cast a quick counterspell before the flames singed his hair. Feeling the sudden raise in temperature on her hands, Charlene looked at them. She couldn't believe that fire was dancing around her palms. She started to panic.

"Don't panic!" Jason yelled. "You'll only make it worse! Just calm down." Charlene obeyed, and gradually, the flames died down. Charlene stood in front of Jason, breathing in uneven rates.

"You need to control your powers." Jason informed. Charlene looked up at him and nodded her head. "You might burn the whole city down if you don't. Since it's winter break, I'll tutor you." With that, Jason embraced Charlene. "I missed you, Charlene." Charlene, surprised, replied, "Missed you too."

"I'm so glad you're Chandra."

"Would be hard to explain to a stranger, huh?"

"Yeah… Really complicated."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the course of the next few days, Charlene was advised by Jason on how to control her mana. During his stay, Jason occupied one of Charlene's empty rooms.

"It's not much." Charlene admitted. "I didn't have a plan with this room, so I guess you can use it."

Everyday Charlene and Jason would enter the room to help Charlene get used to her powers. At first, it was difficult; Charlene would end up burning the contents of the room to ashes. Fortunately, Jason had a handful of counterspells up his sleeve. Eventually, Charlene was able to conjure flames of any shape or size.

"Your skills have improved a lot." Jason praised as Charlene summoned a small phoenix to fly around the room. "All that's left is planeswalking. Imagine that you're getting sucked into a vortex. Think vividly about the plane you're planning to go to." Charlene closed her eyes, for it helped her imagine easier.

_A vortex…_

_Innistrad for starters…_

Quickly, Charlene felt herself absorbed into a hole. Within a few seconds, the room disappeared from her eyes. She felt herself passing through the Blind Eternities, very gradually eating her away. All of the sudden, she hit solid ground on what seemed to be a cemetery. She surveyed her surroundings and caught a glimpse of the Helvault far away.

_This is Thraben?_ Charlene wondered. _Must be. There's the Helvault. Wait a second…_ She looked around her once again. She saw numerous tombstones around her. _The province of Gavony is famous for their numerous graveyards_. Charlene made a "calculation" in her head.

_Lots of people = lots of graveyards._

_Lots of graveyards = lots of graves._

_Lots of graves = lots of corpses._

_Lots of corpses = lots of zombies._

_Wait, zombies!?_ Charlene felt the ground around her tremble. She broke out into an all out sprint, looking for the graveyard's exit. All around her decayed limbs broke through the soil or marble cases. The undead crawled out of their resting places and started clawing their way to Charlene. She eventually found a fence, but it was too high to jump over, so she ran along the fence, hoping to find the gateway out. All of the sudden, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. When she lifted her head, she could see the rotten corpses hobbling over to her, glaring at her with hungry eyes. Remembering Jason's words, Charlene tried to concentrate on making a spitfire to protect her, but not even a small candle flame appeared on her fingertips. She became more scared as each zombie made another step towards her.

_Get me out of here!_ Charlene thought madly. _Somebody! Help!_

As if her wish was granted, a blue, glowing light shone behind the zombies' backs. It flew over the undead and stopped in front of Charlene. The light was the shape of a long, eel-like fish that was covered in runes.

"Is that…" Charlene questioned. "A Jace's Mindseeker?" Immediately, the illusion started tackling the zombies, knocking them to the ground. Charlene secretly questioned how an illusion could harm something solid, or at least, touch it. One by one, the undead disintegrated from the fish's attacks, until one of the corpses swiped at the illusion, which faded away. Charlene stared at where the illusion had been just seconds ago with fear.

_I-it's gone? I'm doomed…_

"Charlene!"

Charlene heard Jason's voice from behind the remaining few zombies. "Damn zombies!" Jason yelled. "Disperse! Time Ebb! Unsummon!" One by one, the zombies disappeared into the Æther. "You know what!? CYCLONIC RIFT!" A small, red tornado appeared, sucking in all of the creatures, never to be seen again. Jason turned to face Charlene, panting.

"You okay?" asked Jason. Charlene nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." Jason reached out his hand, which Charlene grabbed. The duo planeswalked back into Charlene's apartment.

"I thought you were brave." Jason said, still breathing heavily. Charlene shook her head. "Behind courage, everyone has a small pinch of fear inside them." She replied.

"And you're scared of zombies."

Charlene nodded her head. "I've had a childhood fear of them," Charlene explained. "I've tried to suppress by watching Left 4 Dead gameplays and several zombie movies. I got over it for a while, but after seeing real live zombies, it came back." She shuddered. "Also, I'm scared of the dark."

"No need for a pyromancer to get scared of the dark." Jason reassured. "You can create fire, which emits light. You can fend off the dark with ease, just try not to burn anything in the process. About the zombies though? Just burn them." Charlene smiled. She stood up, walked over to the television, and turned it on. She kneeled down on the ground and booted up her X-Box 360. Holding two controllers, she faced Jason with a wide grin.

"Mortal Kombat?" Charlene offered. Jason laughed. "I'll beat you to a pulp."

"We'll see."

* * *

After managing three wins and suffering five losses, Jason returned to his room to sleep. He lay down on his mattress and sighed.

"Scared of zombies, huh?" Jason muttered. "Of all fears, why kinemortophobia?"

"Fighting off Liliana is going to be no walk in the park…"

* * *

Author's Note: To make things easier, kinemortophobia is the fear of zombies


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the reaaaaally late update! I had finals... ;A;

* * *

"So… since Chandra is now reincarnated, shouldn't there be a new card?"

Charlene asked the question while Jason was waiting for breakfast.

"It's complicated." Jason replied. "Every year before the release of the core sets, Wizards of the Coast has an attendance to see which of the five planeswalkers are still here. They know whether there's something different about them." Charlene nodded her head. "When's the next one?" Jason thought for a moment. "I think it's next week."

"After break?"

"Yeah." Charlene thought for a moment, and groaned. "Then how am I going to go then? I got school, exams..."

"Just saying," Jason piped up. "Once you're a planeswalker, you can just throw away your life here…" Charlene looked at Jason, wide-eyed. "R-really? No more exams? No more piles of homework?" Jason nodded, smiling. Charlene punched the air in joy. "Yes!" All of a sudden, Charlene put a worried look on her face. "H-how am I going to explain this to the administrators?" Jason smirked. "Got that covered. I had a rune-covered illusion to do the work. Nobody at school remembers you. All records of you being at that school got erased. The less people that know about you, the better." Charlene agreed. However, another thought crossed her mind.

"How am I going to replace Clea Lanock?" Jason crossed his brows. "Good question. Just saying, remember the times when you ranted about how Chandra was the best red planeswalker?" Charlene nodded furiously. "You're kind of right about that. Tibalt's really bad to the bone, Sarkhan's just crazy, Bolas is too power hungry, Koth is too patriotic, Ral's really cocky, and Clea Lanock…" Jason sighed. "She's just such a pain in the ass, going around saying that she's the new Chandra, and rubbing it on our faces that Chandra isn't coming back." Charlene grinned. "How fun would it be to burn her to a crisp." Jason laughed. "Just saying, she's really strong. You need to train more. First thing we're going to do after breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, what _are_ we eating?"

* * *

Clea Lanock wandered around Wizards of the Coast headquarters, bored of traveling through the planes. With nothing to do, she passed by rooms, making sure that each office didn't have a single sign of Chandra, and if it did, she shot a small bullet-like fireball at the evidence and blasted it into oblivion. She was passing a room when she heard Chandra's name. Clea leaned towards the door to listen more.

"Really!?" One of the employees exclaimed. "Joel, you really saw Chandra?"

"Yeah! During my visit, I passed by an apartment, and I swear I saw a young woman's hair on fire. And, get this, I saw a small phoenix flying around the room! I kept observing the window, and the phoenix just all of the sudden it blew up, leaving the whole room in flames! The weird thing is, the fire got extinguished within three seconds, and I saw another man in there, blue aura emitting from his hands. I think Jace found Chandra!"

Clea couldn't hold it in and barged into the room. "Baloth-shit." The two workers looked at her with disgust. "Who gave you the right to eavesdrop?" Joel said. "Just because you're a planeswalker doesn't mean you get to butt in into everything." His friend added.

Clea smirked. "Shut up, plane-bounds. For your information, Chandra isn't going to come back." Malice reflected off of her eyes as flames started flickering on her fingertips. "If she does, she's in for a treat." A small elemental shaped like a devil materialized on her hand and cackled.

"Have it your way…" Joel replied grudgingly. "Although, Mark Rosewater wouldn't like it if you killed her right when she finally comes back. Now, will you excuse us, we're trying to design new cards for the second block of the Kamigawa remake." Clea left the room with a smirk. She had a plan to get rid of Chandra once and for all.

All she had to do was to find Liliana.

Clea heard stories about her relationship with Jace a long time ago, and knew that she would be somewhat angry to find out that Jace was with Chandra. Clea left the headquarters and planeswalked away. Within seconds of being in the Blind Eternities, she saw a trace of Liliana going towards Innistrad. Clea changed her course to Innistrad. The plane materialized in front of her, with Liliana chanting some type of spell.

"Liliana!"

The ancient, yet beautiful necromancer stopped mid-sentence and turned her head and found herself face to face with Clea. She showed signs of annoyance before asking, "What do you want?".

"I want an alliance." Clea declared. Liliana stared at her with surprise. "... An alliance? Why would you want an alliance with me?" Clea smiled. "What if I told you that Jace was with another girl?"

Liliana's skin-etched runes started glowing violently. Purple aura enveloped her with intensity. "... He's with another girl?" Liliana asked threateningly. Clea took a step back for safety. _I heard rumors about Liliana hitting on Jace…_ She thought._ But I didn't think she was that obsessed with him… This incarnation of her is really weird..._ Clea cleared her throat. "It's not just any girl."

"It's Chandra Nalaar."

Liliana looked surprised. "It took her _that_ long to reincarnate into another person?" Clea shrugged. "Apparently so."

Liliana's aura started to pressurize the air. Clea could feel Liliana's anger rising beyond its peak. "A-anyway…" Clea stammered, knowing what type of situation she would be in if she didn't act quickly. "We both hate Chandra for our own reasons, so when she comes to the M18 attendance, let's deal with that bitch." Liliana smiled. "You got yourself a deal." Her aura faded away. The girls shook hands. "Let's start planning."

* * *

Author's Note: Please critique if there's something that doesn't right to you! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
